paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Mig-15
MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist Thanks for Reviving this Wiki Thanks for starting this wiki again. It is a useful source! --146.85.84.60 23:37, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Hello and welcome to WikiPagan. I see you've been making some edits. You'll find it a bit lonely here as most of us have moved to PaganWiki, a wiki similar to this but independant from wikia. If you're interested in contributing to a wiki for Paganism, you should come by and see. If you're interested in this wiki, you might consider adopting it since the original contributors don't visit this wiki too much anymore, and someone will have to keep an eye on things here if this wiki becomes active again. If you want admin access, let me know. -- Redge (''Talk'') 14:03, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Main page Hello. You can change those sections by editing these two templates: Template:MainFeatured and Template:MainNews. Angela (talk) 23:37, 1 July 2007 (UTC) The Odin Brotherhood is a relatively unknown and highly secretive secret society dating back to 1421 in Scotland in the United Kingdom that practices the ancient Germanic warrior religion now called Odinism. Members of the Brotherhood use the Eddaic Verses, also called the Poetic Edda, as a kind of scripture. Members claim their pagan order was established in 1421 to protect the ancient religion during the persecution of the "Burning Times", and they insist it has existed in unbroken lineage to the present. If the claim is accurate, the Odin Brotherhood resembles the Tariquat, the secret brotherhoods in Islam that sustain the traditions underground in times of intense persecution. In its current form, membership in the Odin Brotherhood is clandestine–as in the so-called Illuminati. The objectives of the Odin Brotherhood are stated publically, as in the legendary Rosicrucians. Discovery and exposure of the Brotherhood today The Odin Brotherhood's first and only expose into the general public came to light in 1992 with the publication of the book 'The Odin Brotherhood' by Professor Mark L. Mirabello, who is the professor of European History at Shawnee State University. First contact was made when Mirabello encountered a silver-haired gentleman in a bookshop in Leith in Scotland while conducting doctoral research in history at Scotland's University of Glasgow. The gentleman, whom called himself Lodur's Friend (in honour of the enigmatic god of the Eddaic Verses), was of eastern European ethnicity and was holding, according to Mirabello, a peculiar cane adorned with the images of the serpent and the ass, the two animals that speak in the bible. Both were examining occult books. The gentleman noticed that Mirabello was studying a book called the 'The Brotherhood of the Rosy Cross' by Arthur Edward Waite. During this encounter the gentleman pointed out that "The rose symbolizes secrecy" while pointing to an engraving in Mirabello's book on the Rosy Cross. The gentleman went on to say that "Since we speak ''sub rosa or 'under the rose', our discussion must remain forever secret."'' The man asked Mirabello several details about his life to which the man responded to response pointing out "meaningful coincidences". See '' 'A Statement on the Odin Brotherhood' '' by Dr. Mark L. Mirabello for more details on these "meaningful coincidences". Several months passed before Mirabello saw the old man again, which occured at the Atlantis Bookshop http://www.theatlantisbookshop.com/, an occult emporium near the British Museum in London, England. "Blind loyalty is a virtue in a dog, but it is an offense in a human being" declared the stranger, when he noticed Mirabello studying an obscure essay on faith. Mirabello has stated that since he was interested in the stranger's knowledge they became friends and that they began to meet for dinner, usually in Edinburgh or London, at which time the stranger introduced him to a "circle of fascinating individuals". This gathering of friends for a meal (which only dined at night, during the time of the new moon), referred to itself as a conventicle, was by invitation only, and those that 'feared' or 'hated' authority were excluded. Mirabello states that those that 'laughed at' authority were welcome. The meals always adjourned before dawn. Theology, devotion, and ethics Although Odinism never became extinct—hundreds of millions of people have honored the Eddaic pantheon (in its Vedic form) in the Indian subcontinent since Neolithic times--some scholars classify the movement as a neopagan revival. Initiation into the Odin Brotherhood–which only occurs at the solstices–involves a diet of bread and ice, a dagger, a sacred fire, and small incisions on the body. From the beginning, the movement–in spite of its name–has included women. The Odin Brotherhood embraces polytheism. The gods, which include Odin, Thor, Frigga, Heimdallr, Baldur, Bragi, Vidar, Tyr, Freyja, and the other beings in the Norse pantheon, are viewed as powerful entities that are finite in nature. Humanoid in shape--neither omnipotent nor omniscient--the gods are physical beings that inhabit hidden corridors in the universe. Often appearing on earth in disguise, they are known by many names in many languages. Odin, for example, appears also as Hermes and Rudra. Believing in direct contact with the gods, the Odin Brotherhood teaches that the deities typically communicate with humanity through a system of "messengers and spies." Devotionally, members of the Odin Brotherhood do not worship the gods on their knees. The Odin Brotherhood is the enemy of all forms of abjection and slavery, and members admire the gods but do not grovel before them. Ethically, the Odin Brotherhood creates no laws, only virtues. It glorifies “thought, courage, honor, light, and beauty.” The Odin Brotherhood represents strength over weakness, pride over humility, and knowledge over faith. A tradition for warriors, the Odin Brotherhood teaches that "when the gods made man, they made a weapon." Death and afterlife The Odin Brotherhood teaches that all beings ultimately experience death. In poetic terms, death is personified as beautiful females--called the valkyries--who exist "in an endless variety of exquisite forms." Since death is not annihilation, the "transfigured life form" will go to one of three Other-Worlds. The most famous of these "Other-Worlds" is Valhalla. In cosmic terms, death is described as Ragnarök, the final battle which destroys every universe. According to the Odin Brotherhood, Ragnarök is an "orgy of purification" from which a new cosmos is born. The cycle of destruction and rebirth--which will go on forever--is called the "Law-of-the-Endless-Circle." Also called the eternal return, the "Law-of-the-Endless-Circle" teaches that existence never ends with destruction. “Nothing dies forever,” and all beings—and all things—will return. The Book about the Odin Brotherhood The Odin Brotherhood, subtitled A Non-Fiction Account of Contact With an Ancient Brotherhood and Pagan Secret Society, is a book written by Professor Mark L. Mirabello, who is a professor of European History at Shawnee State University. First publised in 1992, with 4 more reprints, it is now in it's first Mandrake of Oxford http://www.cix.co.uk/~mandrake/edition. ISBN 1869928717. The new Mandrake of Oxford edition features a new epilogue: A Statement on the Odin Brotherhood. This non-fiction book details the legends, the rituals, and the mysteries of an ancient and enigmatic movement that dates back to 1421. Contents: Introduction, Introduction to the Mandrake Edition, The Dialogue, Odinism and the Mysteries of the Past, The Odin Brotherhood Today and the Heroic Ideal, On Polytheism and the Nature of the Gods, The Eddaic Verses and the Three Ages of Man, Why Venerate the Odinist Gods? The Contacts between Men and Gods, The God Odin and His Mysteries, The Goddess Frigg and the Rite of Marriage, The God Thor, the Nemesis of Titans, The Goddess Sif, the Mischief of Loki, and the Skill of the Rock Dwarfs , The God Heimdall and “The-Sojourn-of-the-Brave,” The God Bragi, the Holy Words, and the Seasonal Rites, The Fair Goddess Idun and Her Enchanted Fruit, Brave Tyr, the Warrior God, The God Njord, Magic, and the Vanir Gods, The God Frey and the Elves, The Goddess Freyja, the Lovely Patroness of Birth, The God Balder and the Adventure of Death, The Goddess Nanna and the Odinist Death Rite, The Legend of “The-Mountain-of-Promise,” Destiny, Ragnarok, and the Mysteries of the Future, Epilogue - Eddaic Sources, Works on Modern Odinism, Reviews of Earlier Editions of The Odin Brotherhood. Bibliography Bellows, Henry Adams. The Poetic Edda. New York, 1923. http://www.bookfinder4u.com/IsbnSearch.aspx?isbn=0486437108&mode=direct Mirabello, Mark. The Odin Brotherhood. 5th edition. Oxford, England, 2003. http://www.bookfinder4u.com/IsbnSearch.aspx?isbn=1869928717&mode=direct Storyteller, Ragnar. Odin's Return. Payson,Arizona, 1995. Sturluson, Snorri. Prose Edda. London, 2006. http://www.bookfinder4u.com/IsbnSearch.aspx?isbn=0140447555&mode=direct Teachings of the Odin Brotherhood. Portland, no date. Wodanson, Edred. Asatru-The Hidden Fortress. Parksville, BC, Canada, 2005. http://wodanesdag.com/bk-athf.html External links *A radio interview on the Odin Brotherhood with Mark L. Mirabello from Odin Lives! Radio. *An 'Odin Brotherhood' website (North America and Europe) *Book review by Tyler Ferguson in Dagobert's Revenge *Another 'Odin Brotherhood' website *Another 'Odin Brotherhood' website (South America) *Another Radio Interview on the Odin Brotherhood from the formerly Odin Lives! Radio station (now Nine Worls Radio) *Facts About the Odin Brotherhood *Frequently Asked Questions on the Odin Brotherhood *Quotations from the Odin Brotherhood from the book on the Odin Brotherhood called The Odin Brotherhood *Introduction to the Book on the Brotherhood * Article on the Odin Brotherhood *Odinist discussion on the Odinist Brotherhood * Book Review, in Caliber (University of California Journal), by Dr. Sarah Pike. See also *Odin Brotherhood *Odinic Rite *Dragon Rouge *Circle of Ostara *Nazi mysticism *Asatru Alliance *Asatrúarfélagið *Asatru Folk Assembly *Odinist Fellowship *Communita' Odinista -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vandalism Hello. Thanks for reporting the vandalism. I found some more by looking at and I've reverted the page moves the vandal did. If it happens again, you might find this help page on reverting bad edits useful but feel free to contact me here if you need my help again. Angela (talk) 17:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks for the welcome. Feel free to check those wikis out. --Michaeldsuarez 21:43, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I will! But, of course, I love only the original cast of Star Trek! I am strange in that way! --Mig-15 22:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Greetings. & such. See: non.notable@gmail.com 12:51, 19 November 2008 (UTC) i would like info on practicing odinism Wikianswers Religion A new Wikianswers Religion site has just opened. More than 2000 questions related to religion and philosophy have been moved from Wikia's Central Answers site. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions from this new site instead of from the Central Answers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Wikianswers Religion, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (help forum | blog) 07:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Loki Hello. I bumped into this wiki absolutely accidentally. I'm not spamming or anything,just want to know if they worship Loki in Odinism? You know so really much,are you a member? And if I live in Russia,how can I join? Do they take folks under 20 in?Loki Laufeyson 16:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Add-free Hi Mig, Somehow I managed to miss your message on my talk page - so sorry! The wiki is ad-free for everyone, logged out and logged in. There is currently an issue with the meebo toolbar showing for some logged out visitors, but I've put in a bug ticket and hope that will be fixed soon. I've refunded your last payment to compensate for this. Please let me know if you have any more questions - is usually the most reliable way of getting in touch (feel free to put my name on any mail you sent that way) -- 23:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC)